Best Aunt And Sister Ever
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: in 1910, a disapointed Michael give his sister a card on Mother s day. In 1935, Jane again recieved gifts on mother s day, but this time for his two nrphews and niece.


**it´s nothing fancy, actually, it´s just a simple plot envolving both Mary Poppins movies (1964 and 2018) to show a slight different way to to celebrate mother´s day.**

 **This istory is slpited in 2 parts; First oart takes place inbetween the first movie, dated in 1910. And the secound part takes place a few weeks after the events of the second movie, dated in 1935.**

 **Hope you like it,**

 **Please, enjoy**

* * *

 **BEST SISTER AND AUNT EVER**

 _1910._

It was mother´s day, but apparently, Mrs. Banks didn´t bothered about it, so, instead of spend the day with her children, she woke up early and ran to meeting her friends at the Trafalgar Square, for a 'Respectable Mother´s Meeting', just waving a quick goodbye to both her children as she left.

Jane, for some reason, took it surprisingly well and as soon as her mother crossed the door, she grabs the chocolate box Uncle Albert had given her the other day and share it with the housekeeper Ellen.

Michael in the other and, became disappointed, he had waited the whole week to give his mother, the card he had done, and it broke his little heart, seen her walking away like that.

Sure, he tried to give the card to his father, but George Banks were too busy to deal with any kind of nonsense his children was planning.

Having no one to give such card then; and after even Mary Poppins refuse to accept the gift, saying she wasn´t in position to do so, Michael rushed to his sister in order to give her the card.

Jane Banks were playing with her toys in the nursery, when Michael appear calling for her and looking from side to side, as worried if the nanny would catch him doing something wrong.

''what is it, Michael? Are you all right?'' the girl asked a bit concerned

''yes, I just want to give you this'' he said and handle Jane, the card he was supposed to give to their mother.

''thank you'' she said a bit confused before start read the card '' _happy day, Mother, I love to give you hugs and I love when you takes us to the park. Love, Michael Banks''_ she read

''you liked?''

''Michael, it's a gift to mothers, not to sisters'' Jane giggled

''yes, but mother was busy to receive it'' he said ''so I give to you.''

Upon hearing that, Jane lowered her head for a second, but smiled to her brother and give him a hug ''that's alright, thank you, Michael'' she said ''but I will keep it here, just in case you want to give it to mother when she comes back''

''I suppose'' he agreed a bit uneasy.

''what are you two doing?'' Mary Poppins suddenly appear on the nursery door, scaring the two children.

''I give the card to Jane, Mary Poppins'' said the boy and the nanny smiled

''oh, good, exactly as I thought you would. Now, I'm heading to Uncle Albert and…''

''oh, please, can we go Mary Poppins?'' they ask

''first, do never interrupt when someone is speaking'' she started ''and as long as you behave civilized, I don´t see why not. Now come along!'' she said and with a smile in their faces, the children followed they nanny out the door, to a new adventure.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _1935_

As the Banks children arrived home that afternoon, after visit the cemetery with they father, they head directly to the nursery. Today was a sad day to them, as besides been the first mother´s day without a mother, they are also upset that Mary Poppins had left without saying goodbye.

Suddenly, Annabelle came with an idea.

''why don´t we call Aunt Jane over for dinner?'' she asked

''what you mean?'' John and Georgie looked at her.

''it´s mother´s day and besides, father always said Aunt Jane is practically father´s mother, I think he will like to have her around today as well'' she said

''alright, lets talk to him!'' John exclaimed and they three ran after their father.

_/_

At the parlor, Michael was reading a newspaper while smoking trough his pipe, when his three children came to him.

''don´t run in the house, please'' he said before close the newspaper

''sorry father'' said John ''can we invite Aunt Jane for dinner tonight?''

''sure…'' Michael chuckled a bit confused ''but I don't know if she would come, she said she would be busy this week''

''we know'' Annabelle said ''but…''

''we want to give her a surprise for mother´s day'' Georgie said and his siblings give him a hard look, But in response, they receive a smile from their father.

''alright then, if it´s the case, I will call her, I think she will love receive a hug from all of us today'' the father agreed, and the children cheered that they plan had work.

In the end, Jane agreed to showed up later to a quick supper, as she had to go back to work. Still, it didn´t stop the children to ask Ellen, to make her and Michael favorite dessert.

By the time Jane arrived at her brother´s house, her two nephews and niece rushed to give her hugs ad a few gifts, cards from Annabelle, a teddy bear from George and a box of chocolate, John had found on his father´s wardrobe.

''oh, thank you very much everyone'' the aunt laugh ''you know your father used to give me cards on mother´s day as well?'' she said

''the children insisted in call you to have dinner with us on mother´s day, I couldn´t say no'' Michael said looking down ''sorry if we interrupt any of your plans for today'' he said and in response Jane give him a warm hug.

''stop with nonsense Michael'' she giggled ''you know how much I love came up here to visit.'' She smiled at him

''thank you very much Jane!'' he returned the hug when Ellen appear at the kitchen door announcing the dinner was served.

It wasn´t anything exceptional, just an everyday meal, roasted chicken or something like that, but they took the time to make a small pray and a toast to every mother, regardless if they are present or not.

''we also asked Ellen to make a surprise to both of you'' said Annabelle

''what you mean a surprise, darling?'' Michael asked confused

''you will see, father!'' John said and George ran to the kitchen, to ask Ellen to bring the dessert, taking in the account that they had finished the meal.

''I can´t believed!'' Michael exclaimed

''you three asked Ellen to make our favorite dessert?'' Jane look amazed ''thanks children'' she said surprised that the children could remember that she and her brother loved chocolate tarts

''we wanted to make a surprise for you Aunt Jane'' John started ''and to you as well, father!''

''because if wasn´t for you, I think father would still be locked in the attic!'' Annabelle said suppressing a laugh

''Children!'' Michael give them a hard look. Right after Kate died, he had locked himself in the attic to cry for days and just left, when Jane give him a lecture about responsibility.

''and we love you very much!'' the girl completed

''you are the best Auntie ever!'' Georgie added

''and the best sister ever as well Jane'' her brother said ''thank you very much for been with us''

''oh, i´m flattered. Thank you very much everyone!'' Jane said happily.

For someone who doesn´t have children on her own, that was the best mother´s day, she could asked for. Moreover, for sure, she handed Michael his chocolate box back, before leaving.

 **THE END**


End file.
